What He Doesn't Know
by UrSemeSheep
Summary: Ayase has alot of secrets about his past life that Kanou doesn't know. What happenes when Ayase's past catches up to him now. Anti Ayase/Kanou. IM MAKING MY OWN CHARACTER. Yes its a female, but there still will be Yaoi XD
1. Chapter 1: He's Leaving

Ayase's POV

Kanou was going on a business trip for several days at the most. He was taking one of the Kuba twins, Misaso. To be honest I kind of felt bad for Kuba. Everybody knew that Kanou could be completely unreasonable most of the time and was a complete hot-head. He was pretty confident and he doesn't put up with bull.

"Ayase," Kanou called my name. I looked up and saw that he was watching me with his dark brown eyes. He's trying to read my mind, wanting to see what I'm thinking about through my bright eyes. I quickly averted my thoughts, not wanting him to enter my head, enter my body. Believe me he does that a lot already.

"Yes Kanou?" I asked timidly, looking at his face but not making eye contact. He put his large hand under my chin and moved his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and took it, seeing how he was about to leave and not see me for days and days on end. Because to Kanou, apparently, a day without Ayase is like a year without happiness. I have to secretly roll my eyes at the thought. The man was such a baby.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Make sure you call me every day at least every other hour. And make sure that you keep your phone with you at all times so I can contact you without a problem." Just then there was a knock at the apartment door. Kanou pulled back with a growl and barked at the person to come in.

"Sir, the car is ready for you," the oldest twin, Homare Kuba, announced. He didn't even bat an eye when Kanou shot him an angry glare for interrupting us. Kanou turned around to grab his bag and I quickly shot Homare a huge grin. His cool composure cracked and he smiled back, sticking his tongue out at me. I tried to stifle a giggle but, a small squeak coming from my mouth. Kanou turned around and Homare's smile quickly vanished before Kanou could see it.

Over the past four years that I've been with Kanou, Homare and I grew a very close bond with one another. Although when Homare confessed to me about his feelings was rather awkward, we kind of grew past that and actually became really good friends. Of course this friendship of ours has to be kept in the dark; for fear that Kanou will find out and immediately jump to ridiculous conclusions.

I was more than excited that not only was Kanou going to leave Homare with me, but everything we do is totally not going to be discovered by him, meaning I get to…

Just then I felt Kanou pulling me into a tight embrace. I noticed with much satisfaction that I indeed have grown taller over the years, finally reaching to the top of his shoulders with my blonde head. He hugged me tight, pulling away slightly, giving him enough room to dip his mouth closer to mines again, and kissing me gently yet eagerly. I looked over his shoulder and barely caught the slight eye roll Homare gave from the touching scene.

Kanou pulled away. "I'll see you in a few days okay," he said, ruffling my hair.

When Kanou stopped at the door he leaned in next to Homare's ear and whispered very low. I was too far away to hear it but by the sudden stiffness that ran down my friends back I could tell it was a threat.

When Kanou was gone, Homare closed the front door and looked at me. His face broke into a full on grin and soon after I was smiling as well. it didn't take much longer for him to finally get out his work clothes and into his lounge wear that was stashed in the coat closet by the door. Soon we were both on the couch, watching SpongeBob and eating some snacks.

"Oi," I said suddenly after remembering something. "What did Kanou-san say to you?"

Homare rolled his eyes. "The usual: 'Touch MY Ayase-kun and you die…' BLAH BLAH BLAH," Homare snorted, taking a drink from his soda can. "When are you going to leave him Yukiya?" he put down his can and looked at me, dark blue eyes meeting bright blue ones. "I mean, don't you think you had enough? It's not like you can't get away from him…" he trailed off.

Suddenly the doorbell ranged. I could tell it wasn't Kanou, so I wondered who it could be. Homare went to go answer it, telling me to stay in the living room just in case.

I heard Homare ask who it was, then after a moment the door flew open. Before I could react, a girl ran towards me, throwing her entire body at me and knocking me on my back. I looked up and found myself staring into wide bright grey eyes I knew so well. I smiled and brought my lips up to the girl.

Finally my lover was heree...


	2. Stares

** Stares**

Ayase's POV

I wanted her for myself. She was beautiful in my eyes, and I wanted to do nothing more than just to make sure my eyes were the only eyes watching her, and her eyes were only on me. I was a selfish teenager when it came to her, and I didn't have a problem with that.

We made eye contact once; the moment her eyes sliced into mine I felt my hard slam into my chest, sending a jolt through my spine. Those fierce grey eyes had such a deep effect on me, it was unbearable. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I blushed.

Before I looked away I caught sight of her face suddenly reddening as well. This made my face grow brighter.

I had to have her.

Moni's POV

I saw him watching me and couldn't be happier. He likes me, maybe even love me. This was a good thing for me. Finally I can lay claim on him. I can sow all the girls (and boys) that he was mine and they should probably keep their paws off.

It's quite funny when you think about it. We watch each other all the time, always aware that one of us is close. When he walks into the room sudden warmth spreads inside me and I just feel happy. Yet it's also tiring. I want to be close to him, but I just don't know how to approach him. What would I say? What will he say? Can we even talk to each other and make proper eye contact for five minutes without looking away and blushing fiercely?

These question play in my head all the time. Would we even need words? Maybe if we gaze at each other long enough, we'll come to some kind of understanding. That I am his and he is mine, no exceptions.

If only I could get close to him, then I will finally find out what's the secret behind those eyes of his.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

**Ello Dear Readers**

**For those who read the first chapter of this story I'm so happy you did. I'm sorry it's so plain but I'm new to fanfiction (publishing that is) and I finally got how to do it. I must warn you that I am a little terrible with spelling. Okay well not a little maybe a lot but you know, when you have some many ideas going on in your head, you just forget about the spelling and let it flow onto the keyboard.**

**As for the story, I wanted to write it because I totally think Ayase should be paired with a girl (although he looks a lot like one). It's not that I don't like Kanou; it's just that I don't really like him for my dear Yukiya. So right now it's starting off slow because I'm trying to see what it's going to look like to the readers, so please review. Send me some advice, criticism; I'm totally open-minded… except on Tuesdays…those are my bad days. But I promise I won't take it out on you.**

**I wanted to put an A/N here because, like I said, I'm new to this and I just wanted to explain myself. I do hope you enjoy this story and I plan to do other stories with different amines and books and all that jazz. So yeah, drop the reviews; let me know what you think. I know it's starting off slow, but it'll get better I promise you.**

**SINCERELY**


End file.
